Sick, twisted smile
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: After SpongeBob's pleading, she caved. Now about to tell him of her past, can either of them last long enough to finish the tale?
1. Chapter 1

What lies beneath

A/N: Okay, before I start this. I have some unanswered questions from my crossover.

Guest: He's got a happy ending; he just knew it was time to let go.

Werewolf99: As stated before, there won't be a sequel. And as far as I know Sonic's past isn't hidden, and Shadow calling Sonic 'Faker' is canon so I'm not breaking character.

A/N: Now without further ado, I give you my story of our favorite and only squirrel in the SBSP series; head canons are obviously about to happen, but I will stick her canon attributes.

_Sandy's POV_

Hearing a frantic knock at my door, I yawned and opened it. Snapping awake as a yellow flash went past, I smiled, asking, "What brings you here, SpongeBob?"

"Well, Mrs. Puff wants us to write a report about someone's life. Everyone else chose their parents or grandparents, but I said that was boring; so I walked all the way over here to…"

"Please, just get to the point." I snapped, not in the mood for a long explanation.

He grinned nervously, and replied, "Anyway, I want to do my report on you since Squidward said he didn't want to, and Patrick couldn't remember."

I invited him inside the tree, and sat on the couch, asking, "So what do you need to know?"

"Everything. Mrs. Puff said it had to be at least a thousand words."

'_Everything, huh? It couldn't hurt too much.' _I concluded mentally, as his cerulean eyes fixated on my emerald green ones. "Alright then; I'd sit if I were you. This is a purty long tale ignoring current events."

He nodded, somehow pulling out a pen and a few sheets of paper. "That's okay; I'd be honored to hear it."

Buckling myself down, I began, "As you know I was born in Texas, ma and pa weren't none too pleased when they found out I was moving down here fer research. My brother 'n I were closer than two peas in a pod; family is quite important in Texas, but I really ain't think I could get this far. Then you showed up and…"

"Sandy, could you get into broader details? I mean you're doing fine, but I don't need the basics." He interrupted, shifting his papers around.

I nodded in response, knowing this was gonna be one long day. "Are you sure this is fer Mrs. Puff? It's a boatin' school." I said suddenly, now noticing the sponge was sweating a little.

"Alright you caught me. I was just bored, so I wanted to hear a story. Please continue." He pleaded, a quick pout forming on his lips.

I sighed, "Fine, I already started so why the heck not?"

He cheered then sat back down, eagerly awaiting the tale I was about to tell him. After all, my childhood wasn't perfect.

A/N: I honestly thought this would be longer. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this just as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Criticism is welcomed. Review please.


	2. Same disease

Sick souls

A/N: Oddly enough, it feels like I'm writing my first fan fiction again. As far as I know I haven't posted a new story in forever. Anyway, onwards we go.

_Sandy's POV_

"Ma, why are we at the hospital?" I asked, trying to peer over the desk, still holding her hand.

She looked at me briefly, answering, "We're here because the doctor said you'd be sick for a while."

"But I'm fine, unless he can predict the future or somethin' then I don't believe it." I responded, folding my arms earning a chuckle from her.

Once again trying to peer over the desk, I met the receptionist's bored gaze and smiled as a small smile appeared on his face.

He glanced up, muttering, "Mrs. Cheeks, the doctor will see you now."

Going through the pristine white double door, I looked back and waved at him; getting no response as he shifted papers near his computer. Having them close, I whined as bright lights surrounded us, already I don't like this place. Hearing the click of shoes, I fought the urge to hide behind ma's leg like a three year old.

Watching a mouse with gray fur and a nurse outfit bend towards me, I frowned slightly, letting go of ma's hand.

"Dr. Shnell is very excited to meet you." She cooed, much to my annoyance.

Leading us to another white door, I grimaced at the overbearing smell of cleaning products and…old people? Reluctantly going in, with a little push from ma, I sat on the bed still disliking this.

"I don't like it here." I muttered, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"I know, but it's important, Sandy." Ma replied, patting my hand reassuringly.

Noticing a pika walk in wearing a white coat and stethoscope around his neck, he smiled at me, holding out his hand. Shaking it, I glared at the ground, as he said, "It's nice to see you again."

I nodded in reply, not wanting to speak. Lifting my head as he turned to ma, he flipped through his clipboard and hummed questionably.

"I'm afraid to say this, but your daughter's cells aren't reproducing like they normally should. They seem to be deteriorating at alarming rates; I'm not sure if this will help but it's the best we can do." He stated, gray eyes somber-like.

Pulling out a vial of blue liquid, he continued, "This should help replenish her cell reproduction, and she'll have to take it when she's sick. It'll have to be injected; Mrs. Cheeks I'd like to speak to you in private if that's okay."

She nodded as I slid off the bed and left wondering what was so important to not say in front of me. Swinging my feet, I frowned and barely noticed the same nurse from earlier standing beside me. Glaring at her, I said, "It ain't fair; I don't wanna be sick. I'm perfectly fine now, so why is the doc sayin' I'm gonna be sick."

She smiled, replying, "It's alright, dear. Dr. Shnell knows what he's talking about."

"Knows 'bout as much as a cow." I mumbled under my breath, meeting the nurse's blue gaze. Watching ma come out, I jumped up as she put the vial and a small package in her purse.

Looking at the nurse, a grim smile spread on her face, as she took my hand. Turning to leave, I didn't question what was in her purse; all I knew was I never wanted to go back there.

A/N: During this, she's six and this is just supporting her intense dislike of being near or hearing the word hospital. I just don't like going there because it looks depressing. Anyway, I know this isn't as long as I or you thought it would be, but I'm sick right now. Review please. Also, pikas are real animals, if you don't believe me then just look it up.


	3. Something's just about to change

So tell me how it should be

A/N: This chapter may be a bit dark, but it'll have a pretty good ending. At least I hope it'll be dark. By now she's fifteen. Anyway, enjoy.

_Sandy's POV_

Waking up, I looked around me finding nothing out of the ordinary. Sliding out of bed, I whimpered as a sharp jolt coursed through my legs. It's been at least what? Four months since my uncle moved out. Not exactly moved, more like arrested. Suddenly hearing someone knock, I jumped and called, "Come in."

Relaxing at seeing Randy, I smiled before it disappeared, as he said, "Ma said to get dressed; we're goin' to court today."

I nodded as he came beside me. Gulping, I tried to look up at him while he embraced me, I murmured, "I'm okay, I promise."

"I doubt that; this has been goin' on for God knows how long and you didn't say anything." He growled, tightening his grip on me.

Pulling away from him, I whispered, "I know it was stupid to say nothin', but I ain't want nothin' to happen to you or anybody else."

He frowned and left, closing the door behind him. Deciding to get dressed, I showered and picked slacks with a white shirt and flats.

"The defendant states during his stay at the Cheeks residence, he went nowhere near the plaintiff especially not in sexual advances." His lawyer declared, pacing every now and then.

The judge nodded, as the lawyer we hired stood. "I'd like to call Dr. Shnell to the stand."

Watching him go up, I took my eyes away from him for a split second. Clearing his throat, he admitted, "My client came in two days ago, and I found a torn hymen. Once I asked her about it, she explained the situation between her and the defendant. She also explained how the defendant threatened her and her family."

"Is this true?"

My uncle's lawyer gestured towards me, answering, "Clearly the witness is lying, your honor."

Handing the judge a document, he looked down at him, replying, "Every document has been signed by the witness. Dr. Shnell, I think this is all I need for now."

"Miss Cheeks, please come up to the stand." He said, waving lightly towards it.

Going up, I exhaled, as he asked, "Have you been sexually active in the past month?"

Caught off guard by that, I blushed lightly, and answered, "No, your honor."

"Did the defendant make any obscene gestures or comments towards you?"

"Yes, your honor. He stated he would kill my brother and kidnap me if I told anyone." I answered, clearing my throat afterwards. Hearing someone cough, I snapped my eyes up catching pa's eyes as they steeled.

"Anything else?"

I nodded, answering, "He said if he was incarcerated, he'd hunt me down 'n pardon my language make me his slut."

Hearing the jury murmur and watching pa stand up attempting to cross, and shouting, "You bastard, that's my _daughter _and your _niece_!"

Banging the gavel, he ordered, "Order in the court. Order."

Finally having pa calm down, he sighed, "I'll let the jury decide the defendant's sentence."

Leaving the room, I took in a deep breath and headed for the bathroom. Seeing ma come in, I shifted my feet. Setting a hand on my arm, she said, "It's gonna be okay. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I questioned, glancing in the mirror at us.

"This. If I had known about this, then I wouldn't have let 'em stay." She replied, tears starting to glitter in her green eyes.

Taking her hand off me, I said, "Ma, it ain't your fault. It's my fault for not tellin' anybody."

She bit her lip, and patted my arm, kissing my forehead. Walking out with her, I sat back where I was earlier. Holding my breath as the judge came back in; I glanced around making eye contact with my uncle's brown orbs before returning my gaze to the judge. Looking around the courtroom, he shifted the papers and nodded to the jury.

A female squirrel stood up wearing a business suit, declaring, "The jury finds Donatello Cheeks guilty of all charges of sexual battery and verbal assault against the plaintiff."

Hearing a bang, which was actually the judge's gavel, I stood and watched my uncle being led away by officers. Returning home, I closed the door to my room and sunk to the floor starting to cry out of relief as guilt still buried itself within me.

A/N: I know I'm skipping around, but it's to get to key points. Of course I will slow down and go into further detail after this event. So, hopefully I'll be able to do that. Also if there are any questions then I'd love to answer them, and I know nothing about court; I hope I didn't mess it up. Review please.


	4. You learn something new every hour

Tell me the truth

A/N: I honestly do hope this longer because it feels like I'm skipping out on you guys. Enjoy.

_SpongeBob's POV_

I stared at her, appalled at this information. I shook and took her hand, asking, "You're okay now, right?"

"Of course, he might have taken advantage of me, but I'm fine. It's in the past so don't feel sorry for me." She answered, smiling at me.

"Well I do. No one should be used like that, especially if they live with you." I protested, squeezing her hand as she seemed taken aback.

A frown morphed itself on her face. "Do ya wanna hear the rest of this or not?"

Biting my lip, I replied, "Sorry, I just…can't see you like that." Choosing my next words carefully, I inquired, "Did you ever visit him?"

"No. Can we jus' move on? This next part is important."

I nodded, letting go of her hand. Paying attention to her left hand, I noticed a ring attached to her finger. I wonder who'd calm her down enough for that, and I mean this in the nicest way possible.

Tapping the ring, she grinned, repeating, "Ignorin' current events, little square dude."

I smiled and glanced at my paper filled with memories of my best friend, her life. Looking at her, I couldn't imagine her being that way. Clearing my throat, I urged, "Please go on."

Preparing to restart, the doorbell rung cutting her off; she got up and answered it hugging someone in the doorway. Turning my head, I realized it was another squirrel except he was a bit taller and had dark- seemingly black- brown eyes. Watching them talk, my mouth dropped open a little as he kissed her then left.

"Sorry 'bout that." She tapped her ring again signaling that was her fiancée.

Becoming quickly excited at this, I blurted, "How'd you two meet? Was it before you moved here?"

She chuckled, answering, "Yeah, but lucky for you, that's exactly where I was headed. I hope I ain't goin' too fast for ya."

I shook my head, nearly yelling, "Please tell me."

"Alright, calm yer horses, Squarepants. Yes, we met 'fore I moved here. It's actually an interesting tale which involves Ma too."

I nodded enthusiastically awaiting this romantic moment, glancing at the clock, I whined disapprovingly. "I gotta go, Sandy. But, promise to tell me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I have this transporter to finish, but I promise." She called, getting up and walking to the back of the tree. Going home, I crawled into bed, putting the papers on my desk, and bid Gary goodnight; falling into a dream filled slumber.

A/N: Sorry it's short…again. But, I will stop posting for a while because of school and I'm actually quite tired. Plus, I might delete this anyway, so I'll see you if I continue this.


	5. Possibilities

Storm the sorrow

A/N: Er, sorry for the whole 'writer's block' thing, but I'm back and hopefully better than ever. I'll be surprised if this is long. Enjoy!

Cupcakelover771: This not the afterlife, it's completely different from TCW&R and has little relations to it.

_Sandy's POV_

Getting up, I stretched and yawned, trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing today. Deciding to get dressed, I went into the lab looking at the state the transporter was in. Luckily, it was halfway finished and only needed a couple more wires and plating. Hearing someone knock, I remembered SpongeBob was coming over. Answering it, I stepped out of the way to let him in. He smiled, saying, "Morning, Sandy. I hope I didn't come too early."

"Naw, you're fine." I answered as I went back inside and sat on the couch, as he smiled once more.

"So, how'd it happen between you two? What's his name?" He asked excitedly, nearly jumping out of the chair.

I laughed, replying, "I'll tell ya, I promise. His name is Calvin. As I said yesterday, we met while I was still in Texas. And as far as I can recall, he was over at the farm…and I'm suspectin' you want me to go into detail, Squarepants."

He laughed, saying, "Yeah, I love romance stories, especially the ones where it's a love triangle and the guy the girl is supposed to marry, wants her for no reason other than money or power, oh, and the one she knows she can't be with saves her."

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, noting, "Well, I doubt that'll happen to me, so don't get yer hopes up."

He pouted slightly, and then smiled. "You never know, Sandy, it could happen."

"Oh, really, so am I gonna be transported somewhere else and 'fall' in love with the new guy?" I inquired playfully, deciding to attempt to fulfill his fantasies.

He nodded vigorously, and exasperated, "I hope so…but I have yet meet Calvin so he could be a good guy."

I smiled, replying, "Alright, I get it. You asked for me to tell ya 'n I will."

A/N: I am so sorry that this is so short, and you guys deserve better. Ugh, next chapter might be out whenever I get to it. Review if you want…sorry, guys.


	6. Force

Swears he loves you

A/N: I am deeply disappointed in myself for the length of the chapters. Anyway, I might as well try to see if this can be longer.

Dreadwing216: The plot is basically events in Sandy's life in my opinion and SpongeBob goaded her into telling him of her life as stated by the first chapter, of course sticking to canon examples when the time comes for it. Hopefully, I'm not messing anything up or causing discomfort for readers. Sorry, if it's confusing.

_Sandy's POV_

"Ma, where's my…" I called, stopping only because she was talking to someone.

She turned to me and took me by the arm, saying, "You know Calvin right?"

"No, not…"

"Perfect." She interrupted, nearly shoving me into him. Stepping back, I glanced at him taking note of his hands. They seemed new, he either hasn't worked a day in his life or he does the easy work. Not like it matters now.

I smiled, holding my hand out, saying, "Howdy, it's nice to meet you."

Barely gripping my hand, he pecked it, replying, "A pleasure to meet you, dear."

Okay, either he's a city boy or my creep radar is malfunctioning. Whatever ma thought he was isn't who he says he is. I might as well give him a chance.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Right now, I'm moving to a place called Bikini Bottom, for underwater research. My bosses want me to study the critters there." I replied; sitting across from him, taking in the surroundings of a restaurant I must've overlooked.

He hummed and took my hand, saying, "That sounds nice. But before you leave I'd like to give you something."

Feeling the cool metal encase around my ring finger, I frowned slightly, replying, "Give it a year and I might say yes."

"I'll hold you to that. At least think about it."

Standing, I cleared my throat, nodding briefly before heading home to finish packing. Honestly, who does that? Seeing ma in my former room, I closed the door, asking, "What is _this _about?"

Looking at my ring finger, she smiled, answering, "Well, he's interested. What'd you say?"

"I gave him a year 'til I answer; I think it's fair since I don't know him." I countered, wanting to rip the ring off my finger and throw it at him.

She hummed, retorting, "As long as you're sure, he seems like a nice boy. I just don't want you to be alone."

"Alone? Having someone I barely know ask if they want to get married is insane, and I don't need this now."

"Will you at least think about it? I found him for you because it seemed like a good match. I only want what's best for you, sweetheart." Ma replied, rubbing my arm before leaving.

I'm leaving next week and all Ma can think about is getting me married before I leave. I don't even know him like that; whatever, I have to finish packing anyway.

SpongeBob raised his eyebrow, asking, "So, you only married him because your mom wanted you to?"

I groaned, answering, "Basically, but I may fall for him. It'll be a miracle if that happens."

He giggled, inquiring, "Hey, what if you meet this guy that's perfect for you when you use the transporter?"

Laughing, I nearly shouted, "As if, Squarepants. I swear you're 'bout as imaginative as a four year old with free reign at an amusement park."

"It could happen, Sandy. Don't count this mystery guy out though." He giggled, swinging his feet much like a kid at a candy store.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, SpongeBob. It's gettin' dark out 'n I'm almost done with my transporter." I explained, quickly dismissing our previous conversation as he nodded and left.

Yawning, I decided to go to bed despite the small nagging feeling that I should work on my invention. Sighing, I pushed that aside and went into my subconscious determined for sleep.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have school tomorrow, but hopefully that doesn't hinder me. Yes, I will be going on break, not sure for how long. Review please.


	7. Buttons and photographs

That's all?

A/N: This might be the last chapter, so I hope it's long for our sake. Um, not much to say about it, but there will be a Spandy moment, despite me not shipping it anymore. But it's for you guys, and I think you deserve it. Enjoy.

_SpongeBob's POV_

I yawned and jumped out of bed at hearing the phone ring, not noticing how late in the afternoon it was. Answering it, I pulled it away from my ear in shock. "It's about time y'all woke up. Get dressed and get yer square butt over here!"

"Okay, but what's the…" I started, pulling the phone back farther as Sandy continued shouting.

"There ain't a problem, just get over here."

I started to reply before the receiver clicked; I wonder what's gotten her so excited? Quickly dressing, I left after making sure Gary was fed. Entering Sandy's dome, I yelped and quickly warmed up a little as she kissed my cheek. Putting my helmet back, I asked, "What was that for?"

Clasping her hands together, she grinned. "That was fer takin' time to listen to me, even if it wasn't fer school. And, I finished my transporter earlier than I expected."

"That's great, let's just hope this mystery guy sweeps you off your feet." I replied cheerfully, becoming slightly confused as she laughed.

"SpongeBob, there is no _mystery guy,_ besides I'm gonna be married soon." She reprimand, laughing lightly then bringing it outside. It was shaped like I am except it was chrome and had a lot of different colored buttons on the side.

"So, how does it work?" I asked, reaching out to touch it only to have my hand slapped away.

She glared at me for a minute before explaining, "You just push this red button and on the front screen it tells you where you are and what year it is."

I nodded, getting a general grasp of the device, asking, "So when are you going to test it?"

"Probably today, if I'm not too tired."

I nodded and lightly jumped at hearing the door open, swiveling around I relaxed seeing it was Patrick. Rushing towards us, he exclaimed, looking around the device before spotting the red button.

"Ooh, shiny!" My best friend yelled before pushing it. Sandy shrieked and pushed us out of the way as it shook and whirred, shining brightly. Looking up, I shielded my eyes as it continued shaking. A small feeling of dread surged through me as I watched Sandy try to turn it off.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get up because Patrick wouldn't get off me thinking we'd be hurt. Still watching, I struggled against him as the transporter still powered up. Finally having the device stop, I pushed Patrick off me and stood not seeing Sandy or the transporter.

Whipping around towards Patrick, I yelled, "She's gone! Gee, thanks a lot, Patrick."

"You're welcome, SpongeBob." He replied, smiling stupidly.

Letting out a noise of frustration, I looked at where the transporter and my friend were standing. "Patrick, why did you do that?" I inquired, now glaring at him.

"It was a button, SpongeBob. They're supposed to be pushed."

I groaned, retorting, "Because of you, Sandy's gone and we don't know when she'll be back. Come on, we're going to go get her."

Going into her lab, I spotted her blueprints on the device. Patrick stood beside me, asking, "Why were you here all week anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk to her about something important."

"Oh, what was it about?"

I looked away from him, answering, "I had to do a report for school."

He shrugged, pulling up his shorts. Focusing on the blueprints, I continued, "I finished it yesterday, but Mrs. Puff said it was canceled, so now it's just sitting in my library."

He hummed and said, "That sounds boring; I'm hungry, I'm going to the Krusty Krab."

Patrick left, leaving me to figure out the blueprints to get my friend back. While working, I noticed a photo above the work table with Sandy and her brother. Concentrating on her smile, I realized it gave the impression of being sick and twisted. A weird, sick, twisted smile somehow etched itself on her soft features.

Ignoring it for now, I kept working grabbing various pieces of metals to rebuild the transporter. Stopping after an hour or so, I wiped my helmet glancing at the photo once more, then left hoping I'd be able to get Patrick to help as long as he didn't play with anything.

A/N: I don't think I'll add an epilogue or anything, but here's something I didn't notice. I unintentionally referenced to Stay with Me, and this is not a prequel to anything, it's an independent FF. So, yeah, my inner shipper slipped in a few times. Sorry for that. Anyway, review please. Thanks for reading.


End file.
